Stop & Stare
by weepingwriter
Summary: COMPLETE!A little look here, a touch there, will a trip with a bunch of friends make two people find out that they are meant to be together? Brucas.
1. Chapter 1

_I officially hate younger brothers! I had this already to be posted yesterday but 2 of my younger brothers, Paul and Michael, thought it would be funny if they turned off the computer while I was writing the end of this chapter. So now I'm mad, but hey I only hate two of them, now I got to find a reason to hate the other two and my life would be great._

_So anyway, this story was a request from dreamer on OTH central Fan Fiction. I hope she likes it. _

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything and it sucks. I really want to be rich, I'm sad. The song of the title is by One Republic. _

_Summary: A little look here, a touch there, will a trip with a bunch of friends make two people find out that they are meant to be together? Brucas. _

**Stop & Stare**

By Denver

**Chapter One**

"I need a vacation from a vacation." Peyton stated.

"Agreed." Haley said taking a sip of her soda, "I'm tired of working."

"Hales you work for my mom it can't be that bad." Lucas laughed.

"It's not I'm just tried of working." Haley stated, "It's summer. I should be relaxing and tanning."

"You've been hanging out with Brooke to long." Nathan laughed getting a slap in the back of the head from Brooke, "That hurt."

"You deserved it." Brooke smiled.

"Haley your friends abusing me!" Nathan said as everyone just laughed.

"Sorry to break it to you Nate but you kind of deserved it." Haley said as Nathan put a pout on his face.

"I don't like any of you." Nathan said continuing to pout.

"Poor baby." Haley laughed kissing Nathan.

"So where do we want to go on this little trip?" Mouth asked.

"We can go to a cabin my grandma owns. I don't think she would mind it that much." Brooke said.

"That should be fun." Lucas said quickly looking at Brooke and stopping before anyone noticed, God did he miss her.

"Awesome. A vacation during a vacation." Skills laughed.

"Good to know you like it Skills. Meet here at seven on Saturday." Brooke said look at her corner of her eye, with a little smile.

"Ok sounds good." Everyone said at the same time.

"Now B. Davis we have to go shopping." Peyton said.

"Hell yeah!" Brooke cheered, "You coming Tutor-girl, Bev, and Rachel?"

"Sure." Haley said as Bevin smiled.

"Just don't spend all my money this time." Nathan smirked.

"I'll try." Haley laughed kissing Nathan on the cheek before following the rest of the girls outside.

* * *

"So where is this place Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Just three out of town." Brooke answered walking over to Peyton.

"What was that about?"

"I still can't be over there with him." Brooke said.

"It's hard Brooke. I mean come on you two where like the perfect couple."

"I really don't think we were perfect."

"What ever made you two break up?"

"I don't really know. I guess we both decided it was for the better." Brooke said lying right through her teeth and shrugging her shoulders as everyone else pulled up to the café.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road." Skill said shoving his and Bevin's suitcase into Lucas' car.

"Bevin, Skills, Rachel and Mouth go with Luke. Nate, Hales, and Peyton can come with me." Brooke said, "Luke just follow me."

"Gotcha!" Lucas smiled.

"Brooke where is this place?" Peyton asked after they had been driving for about two hours.

"Just a little bit longer. Are you two ever gonna stop being so lovey dovey?" Brooke asked looking through her rear view mirror.

"Nope." Nathan laughed getting right back into kissing Haley.

"Kill me now." Brooke laughed.

"What ever happened to you and Luke, Tigger?" Haley asked breaking away from lip locking with Nathan.

"Nothing. God why is everyone asking me that? We both decided to end it."

"Right." Peyton said, as she knew Brooke was lying about it.

"And we are here." Brooke said pulling into the driveway.

"Brooke why didn't you tell us this place was huge?"

"I guess it just slipped my mind Tutor-girl."

"Is that my little Brooke?" Granny Rose said walking over to Brooke.

"It's me Granny."

"Look how much you look like your momma baby-doll when she was your age."

"I get that a lot." Brooke laughed hugging the older woman, "Granny, this is Peyton but of course you knew that, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Mouth, Skills, Bevin and Rachel." Brooke said pointing to everyone as she said his or her names.

"Come on kids. I made some sweet treats." Granny Rose said walking back into the cabin.

"Well how about we unpack and then we can all eat my granny's cookies."

"Let's fast unpack." Peyton smiled, "Your Granny makes the best cookies."

"That is true." Brooke said walking into the house with everyone following behind closely, "Ok well everyone can have their own bed room. They are all on the right when you go up the stairs."

After everyone unpacked 

"Granny I sure did miss these." Brooke said taking a bite of the cookie.

"Good thing cause I've got plenty here. And I also made some to bring home to your mom and dad."

"I'm sure if they were home they would love it." Brooke said sadly, "Cookies anyone?"

"I'll have on." Lucas said, as Brooke handed him one, and their hands stayed there for a minute longer then they should.

"Brooke can I talk to you for a second?" Rachel said pulling Brooke by the arm out the back door, "You still love him!"

"I don't."

"Oh Brookie come on. Just admit it."

"I don't love him anymore."

"Yes you do."

"Of course I still love him. Happy now bitch?" Brooke said walking inside.

* * *

_Ok so there was chapter one. I hope you like it. _

_-denver_


	2. Chapter 2

_So this story was in need of an update and I felt bad for not doing it sooner but things got crazy. I've been sick but now I feel a little bit better. So here is the update for you. The next one may come on Monday. Since I don't have school for some reason._

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything and it sucks. I really want to be rich, I'm sad. The song of the title is by One Republic. _

_Summary: A little look here, a touch there, will a trip with a bunch of friends make two people find out that they are meant to be together? Brucas._

_I want to thank: __Brooke D., Seth-n-Summer4ever, wtlozy, othfan326, PeterClaire, BDavis427, onetreehillgirl066, and Brucas __True Love._

_I got asked some questions so here are the answers to them: Why did they break up: Well your just going to have to read on. When is this set: It's set in junior year. _

* * *

**Stop & Stare**

**Chapter Two**

"I see a pool that is calling my name." Skills said pulling Bevin outside towards the huge pool right in front of the lake, "Come join us guys."

"I'll be out soon." Brooke yelled after them, "Thanks for letting us stay here granny."

"It's no problem doll face. I missed your face around here. Your momma, Dad and you should visit more often. Right now I have to run to the store. Hope you kids have fun." Rose said walking out of the house.

"I'll see what we can do Gran. Bye Granny." Brooke waved, "Where are you to love birds heading off to?"

"We're just gonna go for a walk around the lake." Nathan said taking Haley's hand in his.

"We'll see you later Brooke." Haley said as they walked out.

"I need a tan!" Rachel complained stealing a bight of Brooke's cereal.

"Hey that was mine!"

"I just wanted a bight before your big fat mouth ate it all."

"Next time hoe, get your own." Brooke said sticking out her tongue.

"Real mature B. Davis." Peyton laughed, "Come on whore I also need a tan."

"Come on Mouth you can use some sun too." Rachel laughed pulling Mouth out the back door.

"Fine." Mouth yelled.

"Yo B. Davis you coming swimming or what?" Skills yelled.

"Yeah I'm coming." Brooke yelled, "You want to come Luke?"

"Nah, go. I really want to finish this book." Lucas said. It was probably the best idea if both of them stayed far away from each other.

"Ok what ever you say." Brooke smiled a little as she walked outside in her little bikini.

"What was taking you so long?" Bevin asked as Brooke dived into the pool.

"Finishing up my food that's all. A girl has to eat. It's not like she starves herself." Brooke smirked looking at Rachel.

"Hey!"

"Yo B. Davis where did you learn to dive like that?"

"Lets just say many summers at this house pay off some how." Brooke said swimming under the water, "And it feels good to be back. I always would wait for summer to come so I could just be here and relax."

"Yeah and the fact that you liked the boy who lived next door during the summer." Peyton smirked.

"Hey! You have to say he was pretty cute. Until your Grandpa found you two kissing behind those rusty cars." Peyton laughed.

"Oh god." Brooke said swimming under the water. This is the thing she hated the most. People talking about her grandpa. He should still be alive right now if she didn't want to go to the stupid store. All the suddenly a picture flashed through her mind. Some how since she's been here. It was too much for her. Bam.

"Brooke!" Bevin yelled noticing her friends' head was bleeding. "Skills go get Luke now." Bevin yelled again as Peyton, Mouth and Rachel helped her get Brooke out of the pool.

"Or not." Skills said as Lucas ran outside towards the pool.

"What the hell happened?" Lucas asked as soon as he noticed his pretty girl.

"I don't know. All the sudden Peyton started to say something about her grandfather and Brooke just went under water and bumped her head." Bevin cried. She was really never to good when she saw one of her friends in pain.

"Peyt go grab the first aid kit. It has to be some where." Lucas said grabbing a towel and patting Brooke's wound on her head.

"Ok." Peyton said running off. God where do they keep the first aid kit? Peyton thought to herself.

"Come on hoe, wake up!" Rachel said shaking Brooke a little.

"Cheery come on you have to wake up." Lucas said patting the cut over Brooke's eyebrow.

"Oww!" Brooke cried as her eyes open.

"Thank god you woke up B. Davis." Skills said as everyone just laughed at him.

"Do you remember what happened?" Mouth asked.

"A little." Brooke said sitting up.

"Come on Whore. Take a seat on the chair." Rachel said as Skills and Lucas helped her up.

"Why don't you tell us what happened Brooke?" Peyton asked returning with a first aid kit.

"Nothing I guess I just didn't see where I was going." Brooke lied.

"Ok." Lucas said putting a band-aid over Brooke's cut. He was probably the only one who knew she was lying. He just had to figure what she was lying about and maybe she could let him in again.

* * *

_Ok so there was chapter two. I hope you liked it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, ok I know I promised this chapter a while ago. It's been almost twenty days and I'm so sorry for that. Well, a lot of things have happened since I updated. One thing is that I sprained my shoulder snowboarding, so I couldn't use my left arm all last week. Next dance comp season is coming up and we have our first comp next weekend in Atlantic City. So that means no updates this weekend so I'll try and have everything updated by then._

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything and it sucks. I really want to be rich, I'm sad. The song of the title is by One Republic. _

_Summary: A little look here, a touch there, will a trip with a bunch of friends make two people find out that they are meant to be together? Brucas._

_I want to thank: __othfan326, Brucas True Love, wtlozy, Brooke D., WhiteRose0925, Brucasfan23, BDavis427, and princetongirl.

* * *

_

**Stop & Stare**

**Chapter Three**

"Brooke what the hell happened yesterday?" Lucas asked when he walked onto the wrap around porch the next morning to find Brooke sitting alone deep in thought.

"Nothing at all Luke it was just a little accident." Brooke said, "There's nothing to worry about."

"Something like that isn't an accident Brooke. You and I both know that."

"I don't want to talk about it Luke. Just please drop it." Brooke begged, "Please just drop it."

"I'm not going to drop it Brooke. Something happened in that pool that made you freak out. It must have something to do with your grandfather or something like that cause Peyton said you started to flip out when she mentioned him."

"I said drop it Luke! So just do as I say for once and stay away!" Brooke yelled running off the deck and somewhere in the big backyard.

"Oh god." Lucas said sitting in the chair that once occupied Brooke.

"Lucas?" Granny Rose said walking outside after noticing the fight.

"Yeah?" Lucas answered with out looking up once.

"Go after her. A while ago Brooke put up some walls around her and she needs someone to break them down fast."

"But she could be anywhere by now."

"Follow that path." Rose said pointing to a path sitting between two over grown maple trees, "Turn right and she should be somewhere in that pile of junk back there."

"Thanks." Lucas said.

"I would help anyone who would put some sense into that girl." Rose laughed walking into the kitchen to continue making the breakfast for that day.

"Brooke, Cheery, Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked as he got to the 'pile of junk' as Rose called it to find Brooke sitting in one of the 'junk'. "Brooke what's wrong?"

"I said stay away!"

"Brooke come on just calm down and talk to me." Lucas said rubbing small circles on the crying girls back, "Tell me what happened in the pool."

"Why should I? You said it before that you don't trust me anymore."

"Brooke come on. I do trust you."

"Then why didn't you trust me back then?"

"You got a abortion behind my back. What else was I supposed to do?"

"I had to Luke and you know damn well why!" Brooke yelled, "I wasn't ready for a baby, either were you."

"We could've made it work."

"How Luke? Tell me how? We both are going different ways in our lives and we can't put a baby into that mix." Brooke said whipping the tears away from her eyes. "That would be horrible to put a kid through."

"We could have tried it Brooke or you could have told me and I would have been there for you." Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah but it would have put you life on hold and I couldn't do that to you Luke, you had dreams that needed to be filled."

"My dreams could wait years for you Brooke." Lucas said, "So don't make up that excuse."

"I still couldn't do that to you Broody and why are we interrogating me when you where the one to break up with me?"

"I didn't know if I could still trust you Brooke. You lied to me for months." Lucas fought back.

"I was only protecting you and you know that."

"How where you protecting me? Your broke my heart Brooke!"

"Do you think we should go break them up?" Haley said looking through the window noticing the fight that was bound to happen sometime soon.

"Let them just work it out Hales." Nathan said, "People who are meant to be together will always find a way in the end. Right?"

"Sure Nate, but Brooke looks like she needs help out there."

"You have to let them figure it out."

"Fine." Haley pouted.

"Good." Nathan smirked kissing Haley's pout.

"I didn't mean to Broody. I was just trying to do what I know best to."

"All these walls that surround you Brooke is not something you should be proud and know best at doing. They are bad you have to let people in."

"Last time I did that I lost two people Luke. I can't lose any more." Brooke cried, "I always lose them."

"Brooke." Lucas said pulling Brooke into a hug, but instead of Brooke pushing him away she just continued to cry, "What happened to your grandfather?"

"I just wanted those stupid s'mores. It wasn't supposed to happen."

"Shh. Brooke what happened?"

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"_Grandpa please take me to go get stuff for s'mores. We can't have a fire with out them." Four-teen-year-old Brooke complained._

"_Doll-face I know but it's really bad out and dangerous. It's not the right weather to drive."_

"_Please grandpa." Brooke begged giving the puppy-dog eyes that work every time._

"_Fine. Only if you take a ride with me." _

"_Don't I always old-man?" Brooke laughed._

"_Of course. Rose we'll be back soon."_

"_In this weather your gonna drive all the way to that store."_

"_Of course Granny. We need some marsh mellows, chocolate and gram crackers" _

"_Ok. Just be very careful Richard. And grab some hot chocolate too." _

"_Of course." Richard smiled kissing Rose on the lips while Brooke patiently waited by the front door with an umbrella, "Ready doll-face?"_

"_Ready as I could ever be Gramps." Brooke laughed opening the door and umbrella and running to the car with Richard not far behind._

"_Sit in the back Brookie. I don't want you to get hurt if we do crash or something." Richard said getting the pout again from Brooke, "Buckle up baby-doll." _

"_Grandpa look out!" Brooke yelled ten minutes after they started to drive._

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

"The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital with everyone around me." Brooke cried harder. "They told me an hour later that he died. I could never come back to this place. Everyday since then, I felt like it's my fault that this happened. If I didn't want those stupid, but good, s'mores the he would still be here."

"Oh god. Brooke you have to believe me this was not your fault. So what if you wanted those s'mores, your grandpa would have done anything for you." Lucas said still hugging her.

"But."

"No but's Brooke. You hear me? This was not your fault. So what if you could have listened to your Granny. You didn't. All kids don't once in a while. But you can't keep blaming your self for everything and then put up these walls so no one can help you."

"It is my fault."

"Again Brooke it is not your fault."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because so what if you could of prevented it. You didn't. It was the person that hit the car's fault not yours now snap out of." Lucas said whipping the tears on Brooke's stained cheeks.

"I miss you Luke." Brooke said kissing Lucas like everyone would die if she didn't.

"Well Nate I think you all owe me twenty bucks now." Haley smirked at everyone who where standing around the window watching the scene before them.

"Man!" Rachel yelled.

"Hand it all over." Haley laughed.

"_**No I wont take you for granted  
These broken arms can hold you  
No I wont take you for granted, yeah**_

_**And you dont say you will  
But inside I know  
And you dont say that it hurts  
And tonight you've shown  
All the love in the world  
Wont let you let go"**_

_**-'Holding Under Water' By Beth Hart**_

* * *

_Ok, how'd you like it? I kind of wrote this while watching a movie in marketing, so it may not be that good by it could be. I'm not so thrilled with how it turned out but you guys deserve a update so here it is._

_Oh yeah, I have a question for you all. I was wondering if I should end it like this or add another chapter cause I loved it how it ended- probably the only thing I do like about this chapter besides the song- so tell me what you think. It would help out a lot._

_Thanks a lot._

_With love, Denver._


End file.
